The 66th Hunger Games-Riley's Story
by DivergentInABox
Summary: With the pain of her sisters death in the 65th Hunger Games what will Riley do to stay alive? When she is thrust into the games hardly prepared she must face othe tributes. Will the great Finnick Odair, her mentor, be able to help her? Will he tell her of her sisters last moments?


**A/N- I hope you like this! I don't know if I'll be able to keep up with this story, I wrote it forever ago, but if you want me to write I need feedback! -Taylor**

_"Run!" I was standing in the middle of a field, frozen in place. I couldn't move to go help my sister. I just stood there and watched as she was getting attacked by large mutant bears. They were taller than her by at least 2 feet on all fours. They were covered in black fur and had paws the size of my chest. They were releasing deep growls and edging toward my sister, who had ran into a dead end. I was screaming trying to distract the bears from her so she wouldn't suffer. But they ignored me, like I wasn't there. Then they started tearing her apart. I heard her cries of pain, as I heard her bones breaking. I couldn't see her because of the bears piled on top of her but her screams were pain enough. I had gone mute. All I could muster was my sister's name, "Grace", in a low whisper. _

I woke up covered in sweat, panting. I kept muttering Grace under my breath. I had just relived my sister's death, like I do every night. I wake up scared, even more today than any other. Today was reaping day, it has been one year since my sister was sent to her death in the 65th Hunger Games. She was just 16; her birthday would have been last week.

My sister was everything to me she was my best friend. I went to her for everything. Now she is gone and all I have left is my mother and little sister, Abby. My father past away right after my Abby was born, in a fishing accident. We all took it hard. My mother and sister both had to start working overtime to make ends meet. Now with my sister gone, I had to get a job at the bait store working every day after school. I didn't have time for friends (not that I had any) or time to even go sit on the beach.

My day consisted of the same thing, school then work. Today we were off so I decided to head down to the beach. I jumped out of bed, stumbled back for moving so fast and started searching for my sandals. When I found them underneath my bed I headed down stairs to grab breakfast.

When I got downstairs my sister was sitting at our small dinner table. I grabbed some stale bread off the counter and sat down to eat with my sister. "Good morning Abby" I say in the happiest voice I can muster. I don't want her to see the fear in my voice. Today was her first reaping. She turned 12 just last month; I had to stay strong for her. When she doesn't reply I ask "I am going to the beach after I eat, you want to come with me?" The beach was her favorite place, she said she was always happy there. "Sure, "she mutters.

"Go grab your sandals and we will head down," I mange to say. She nods her head and heads to the back of the house. When she returns I grab her hand and head to the back door. "Where do you two think you're going?" I hear the voice that belongs to my mother. I spin around on my heals, "Just going down to the beach," I mumble. Her face falters, she hasn't been to the beach since my father passed away, and it is just too hard for her she says. "Alright, but be back in an hour to get ready for the reaping." I turn back around and head out the door. We are towards the middle of town so it is a 15 minute walk to the beach. As soon as I walk out the door I feel smell the salt water.

When we get to the beach there is hardly anyone there. Everyone must be sleeping in. Me and Abby walk to the tide and lay in sand so the waves brush up against out feet. "Riley," my sister mutters and I turn my head to look at her "I'm scared." I look at her lovingly and say " Don't be, your name is only in there once," I mutter. "What if they have those bears in the games again? I don't know if I could bare it" She starts to cry, I wrap my arms protectively around her.

"Sh, sh, it's alright. None of us are going to get picked. Don't worry." I whisper to her, I only hope what I'm saying is true. We both stand up together and start walking home to get ready for the Reaping. We hold each other's hands and walk back towards the house.


End file.
